Something's Wrong
by Mouse95
Summary: Tyler’s sick. Can the other boys help him? Who’s going to help them? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fan fiction of any kind so please be nice. Also I want to give a big shout out to Mellow Girl for all her help and encouragement.**

**Chapter 1**

Tyler Simms was tired as hell and his head hurt. The last place he wanted to be was in the crowded noisy hallway. Just then someone jumped on his back.

"Dam it the hell Reid get off you prick." Tyler growled swatting at the blond boy on his back.

"Baby boy such langue" Reid said, getting off Tyler's back

"Shut the hell up Reid" Tyler yelled.

"Whoa someone's in a bad mood." Pogue, said, as he and Caleb walked up.

Normally Tyler's face would have turned bright red and he would have sputtered out and apology. But not today, today he just continued to stare daggers at Reid. Who's ear's had turned slightly pink under his friends intense stare.

"Are you ok Tyler" Caleb asked, concern in his voice and his face.

"No" Tyler stated flatly, finale turning to mess with his locked.

After two unsuccessful attempts at opening his locker Tyler cursed and punched the locker and cursed again. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid exchanged concerned glances when Tyler's eyes flashed black and his locker door flew open slamming into the ones behind it. Tyler groaned and grabbed his head as pain shot through it and lights flashed before his eyes and then blackness.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Pleeease review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tyler could hear Caleb shouting for Reid to go get the nurse and Pogue shout for people to get back and give him air. Tyler felt someone gently lift his head up.

"Tyler Tyler can you hear me?"

Sarah that was Sarah's voice why was she calling him.

"Tyler baby open you eyes." Kate said taking a hold of his hand

Tyler managed to pull his heavy eyes open. All Tyler wanted to do was sleep but there was fear in Kate and Sarah's voices and that concerned him. Kate was holding his hand man Pogue was going to be pissed. His head was in Sarah's lap. Why was he lying on the floor? What was going on here? Tyler wondered looking around very confused.

"Take it easy man the nurse will be here in a minute" Pogue said as he and Caleb swatted down beside him.

Tyler closes his eyes as a wave of chills over came him.

"He's shaking give him your jacket" Kate said, popping Pogue on the arm

"I'm fine" Tyler said as another wave of chills swept over him.

Pogue had just covered Tyler with his jacket as the crowd parted to let Reid through who was closely followed by the school nurse pushing a wheel chair. The nurse knelt down beside Tyler.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, picking up his wrist to take his pluse.

"Your burning up" the nurse stated.

"Boys can you help him into the wheel chair?" the nurse asked looking at Caleb and Pogue.

Caleb took one arm and Pogue the other and gently pulled Tyler to his feet. Tyler was alarmed when he found that his legs wouldn't support him.

"I I …" Tyler started, but stopped when he felt his breakfast threatening to come up.

Caleb followed the nurse back to the infirmary.

"Alright the shows over get to class people" said one of the teachers who had come to see what the crowd was about.

Twenty minutes later Caleb came into chemistry class with a late slip from the nurse. Reid and Pogue looked at Caleb expectantly.

"Take your seat Mr. Danvers," Mr. Hall said

Caleb took his seat at the lab table next to Pogue. As soon as Mr. Hall turned his back to the board Pogue leaned over and a piece of paper landed in front of Caleb.

"How is he? What's wrong with him?" Pogue whispered.

"He has a temperature of hundred and two the nurse said she thinks it's the flu" Caleb answered

Opening the note Caleb scribbled down answers then checking to be certain Mr. Hall wasn't looking he threw the not back to Reid.

"Since he passed out they called his mom. She's coming to get him" Said Caleb

As soon as school was over the three Ispwiches took off to the Simms estate. Caleb rang the door bell while Reid paced back and forth on the porch and Pogue bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Oh hello boys" Mrs. Simms said

"Good afternoon Mrs. Simms we were wondering how Tyler is" Caleb said

"Come in boys. Tyler has the flu by the time I got him to the doctor his fever was almost one hundred and three. They gave him som…" A blood curdling scream cut through the rest of what Mrs. Simms was going to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mrs. Simms and the three Ispwiches ran for the stairs. Half way up the stairs the scream came again. Caleb put on a burst of speed passing bay the others. When the others reached Tyler's room they found Caleb physically restraining Tyler. Caleb had his strong arms wrapped around Tyler pinning his arms to his chest. Tyler had long bloody scratches going down his chest.

"He was hurting himself I had to stop him" Caleb said struggling to hold on the younger boy.

Mrs. Simms, Reid, and Pogue looked on in shock as Tyler fought wildly to get free. Tyler threw his head wildly trying to smash Caleb in the face. Tyler's wildly kicking legs were tangled in the bed sheets making him even madder. Tyler was shouting incomprehensively.

"We need to cool him down his fevers so high he's talking out of his head" Mrs. Simms said

"How are we going to do that?" Reid asked

"Reid you and Pogue go wet some towels and maybe a bed sheet put them in the tub and turn on the cold water. If that doesn't work I have some ice packs in the freezer." Said Mrs. Simms

Tyler bucked and fought even harder when the cold wet linens were put on him. After about ten more minutes of fighting Tyler went limp in Caleb's arms. Caleb could still feel the rapid beat of Tyler's heart and the quick but steady rise and fall of his chest told Caleb he was just unconscious and not dead.

"Lay him down Caleb I know your poor arms must be exhausted" Mrs. Simms said

"Pogue grab his arms Reid grab his legs lets get him in the tub"

Pogue traded places at the head of the bed with Caleb and Reid climbed on the end of the bed.

"Alright on the count of three" Pogue said

Pogue and Reid grunted as they lifted Tyler off the bed.

"Damn this kids heavier than he looks" Reid grunted, as he and Pogue carried Tyler to the bathroom.

"He's stronger too" Caleb said rubbing his arms.

"Don't drop him" Mrs. Simms fretted as they lowered him into the tub.

Tyler let out a pitiful moan and started shaking when his body hit the water.

"I'm so sorry baby" Mrs. Simms said as she wiped his face with a washcloth.

"Their dead their all dead" Tyler moaned tears pouring down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying the story. Pleeese keep it up.**

**Chapter 4**

Caleb felt a chill run down his spine at those words.

"Who's dead?" Caleb asked

"Their dead" Tyler repeated

"Tyler who's dead?"

Tyler moaned and mumbled something no one understood

"Tyler" Caleb said kneeling down beside the tub.

"Tyler it's Caleb I need you to tell me who's dead"

"No not Caleb, Caleb's dead, Pogue's dead, Reid's dead, Sarah, Kate, Tallie, Austin, their all dead. I'm all alone. I I…" Tyler trailed off

Caleb, Reid, and Pogue exchanged concerned looks

"Boys you can't take anything he says seriously he's talking out of his head" Mrs. Simms said

Just then Tyler blinked opening his eyes.

"Mom I'm thirsty" Tyler said looking blurry eyed at his mom.

"Of course you are baby. Here Caleb you keep wiping his face" Mrs. Simms said, handing Caleb the washcloth.

"Caleb? Pogue? Reid? Why are you here? Why am I in the tub in my pajamas? What's going on?" Tyler asked very confused

"You have the flu your fever got out of control we had to cool you down" Caleb explained like it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Here angel" Mrs. Simms said, lifting Tyler's head and putting a glass to his mouth.

"I wanna get out of here" Tyler said though chattering teeth.

To Tyler's great embarrassment Caleb stayed and helped Mrs. Simms change Tyler into dry pajamas. Caleb helped Tyler to the spare bedroom where Reid and Pogue had piled Extra blankets on the bed.

"Do you need anything baby?" Mrs. Simms asked, after Tyler was settled in the bed

"No I just want to sleep" Tyler said weakly

"I'm going to get you some more Tylenol. I'll be right back" Mrs. Simms said

"Tyler"

"mmm" Tyler mumbled.

"Tyler" Caleb called again

"What?" Tyler asked, sounding grumpy

"What did you mean when you said Reid, Pogue and I are dead?

"And who's Tallie and Austin?" Pogue added

"I don't know what your talking a bout" Tyler said sleeply

"Of course you don't baby" Mrs. Simms said from the door way

Mrs. Simms gave Caleb a look of warning as she went to give Tyler his medicine. Caleb felt his ears go warm from embarrassment.

"Come on boys lets go so Tyler can get some rest" Mrs. Simms said kissing Tyler's forehead.

"You boys have been so much help the least I can do is feed you super. I'll go get some pizza. Why don't you boys sit in the living room and watch some TV." Mrs. Simms said

"Sure Mrs. S that sounds great" Reid said with a sweet smile

Mrs. Simms smiles back and heads to her room to get her purse and keys.

"Reid what are you up to?" Caleb whispers as they head down the stairs to the living room.

"You'll see" Reid said with another smile

The boys were sitting in the living room channel surfing when Mrs. Simms popped her head in to say bye. Reid waited five minutes before getting up and heading to the computer that was sitting in one corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" Pogue asked following Reid.

"I'm going to pull up the Spencer student directory and see if they go to school with us" Reid answered

"Let's search by first name since we don't know last" Caleb said

"Thank you captain obvious" Reid said rolling his eyes

"Let's start with Austin"

Fifteen minutes later they had the results of their search.

"Oh great 15 guys named Austin, and nobody named Tallie no matter how we try spelling it" Pogue complained

"So what do we do now?"

"We each take a name and we follow them" Caleb answered.

**A/N I made a few small changes to Ch. 4 be fore it went up and I've decided to look over the rest of it again and maybe make some changes to the rest of the story. So please just bare with me. Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks,**

**Mouse**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well here it is. That didn't take as long as I thought it would. I only changed the beginning. Thanks for hanging in there.**

**Chapter 5**

Caleb and the guys decided to let the girls help with the search. Everyone took three names off the list and did their best to follow the people on their list. A week and half later Tyler came back to school. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid still had no answers. Tyler was still pale from being sick and he had dropped a few pounds. Tyler was the only one of the Ispwiches who had no yet ascended. His 18th birthday was still a month away.

"He looks terrible" Reid whispered

"I know" Pogue agreed

"Caleb what do you think?"

"Yeah he does" Caleb answered

Reid watched as Tyler climbed the steps to take his seat next to him. Suddenly the classroom went all wavy and then he was standing in a field.

"What the fu.."

"Reid listen I don't have long he's coming"

"Who the hell are you?"

A girl fourteen maybe fifteen with long curly blondish red hair, blue eyes and a cute spray of freckles going across her nose was suddenly standing in front of him.

"No time, listen" she said

Suddenly the air was charged with electricity

"To late I gotta go" the girl said, panic in her voice and then she was gone

"Ummf" Reid grunted as something hit him hard on the side.

Reid opened his eyes to see Tyler sitting on the side of the bed grinning down at him.

"What'd you do want you little shit" Reid asked

"Just giving you a wake up call blondie. You'd better hurry if your going to shower and shave" Tyler said getting off the bed

"What time is it?" Reid asked rubbing his hand over his face.

"6:30" Tyler answered

"Ocrap" Reid said rolling out of bed

Reid pulled off his pajama bottoms and underwear dropping them on the floor by his bed. Then went to his closet and pulled out fresh towels. Walking over to his dresser Reid turned to looked at Tyler, who was in his usual morning pose lying on his back on his bed staring at to ceiling, Reid smiled remembering what Tyler had said when he asked him why he did that.

_Flashback Two years ago_

_As usual Reid got up and dropped everything beside the bed._

"_Aww man you should warn a person. That is not what I want to see first thing in the morning" Tyler said rolling over on his back._

"_One,two, Three…"_

"_What the hell are you doing" Reid asked_

"_I'm counting" Tyler answered simply_

"_No shit sherlock" but what are you counting?_

"_The dots on the ceiling tiles" _

"_Why?!"_

"_Because it's better than looking at your scwany ass" Tyler said with a grin._

Damn he had missed the kid. Reid thought as he took out fresh underwear. Tying the towel around his waist Reid headed for the door.

"It's good to have you back baby boy" Reid said going out the door.

"Thanks it's good to be back"

Reid had finished showering and was standing in front of the mirror shaving.

"Reid" a voice called Reid turned around

"Reid in the mirror"

**A/N I'm sorry my chapters are so short and I took some things out of this one and made it shorter (LOL). Something in a couple of my reviews sparked my imagination. So I'm rewriting the story from Ch. 5 on. Which is a good thing since what I had before was a bunch of rushed crap. So the wait will be longer but hopefully the end result will be worth it. Mellow Girl you da bomb. Okay I'm shutting up now. See ya next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaack. I'm soooooo soooooory. Life reared it's ugly head and got in the way. But I have my own computer and internet access now so "The good Lord willing and the crick don't rise" Yes people really say that where I come from you'll never have to wait that long for another chapter. Here it is I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"I wanna show you something," the girl said, as she reached though the mirror and put her hands on the sides of Reid's head.

Reid found himself standing in a strange living room. There was the girl Reid had seen before she was lying on the floor watching t.v. Next to her was a boy who looked like he could have been her twin. Both kids had blondish red curly hair. Or the boys' hair would have been if it wasn't so short. Their dad was sitting in an oversized lounge chair reading the paper. Reid heard a female voice and then the screaming started.

"Oh my God! Brian what are you doing that? Brian no don't…" and then the sound of a gun going off.

The man jumped up from the lounge chair he looked at the two frighten young teenagers standing in the middle of the room holding each other.

"Go out the backdoor. Run!" Their father screamed.

They both stood there frozen in place until a boy Reid's age came into view through the door way. He had the same curly blondish-red hair blue eyes and freckles as the other two kids. The boy might have once been handsome but know it was twist in to a mask of pure evil and hate. Brian was covered in blood and Reid didn't want to know what else. In his hands Brian was holding a sawed off shot gun. A smile of pure evil came to Brian's face as he aimed the gun at his dad, shooting him in the stomach and then the chest. Reid heard the girl scream and watch as he brother grabbed her hand and took off running they hadn't gotten ten steps when the gun sounded again. This time the girl lurched forward with a hole in her back big enough for Reid to put his fist in. The girls dead weight caused the boy to stumble and fall. The boy turned around and pulled his sisters limp body to his chest tears poured down his cheecks he cried

"Tallie no no no Tallie."

Brian crossed the room to where the boy was holding his sisters limp body.

"Goodbye Austin," Brain said, as he pressed the barrel of the gun to Austins head.

Reid couldn't watch any more and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Reid felt te cold tile of the bathroom underneath him.

"Reid what's wrong? What happened?"

Reid looked up to see Caleb standing over him. Reid jumped when he felt a cool hand touch his forehead.  
"He feels a little warm but not feverish and he's really clammy." Sarah said, wiping her hand on her towel.

"Help me up."Reid said, regaining some of his composure.

Caleb reached down and grabbed Reid's hand pulled him to his feet.

"I know who Tallie and Austin are," Reid whispered.

"How'd you find hat out?" Caleb asked.

"Tallied showed me. Didn't you see her Caleb? She came through the mirror she grabbed me by the head. She took me to her house were she and her family were murdered. Austin was her twin I think," Reid stopped when he realized Caleb and Sarah were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Did he bump his head?" Caleb asked Sarah.

"I didn't think so but now I'm not so sure," Sarah answered.

"Your shitten me Caleb," Reid said

"Sarah you saw her didn't you?" Reid asked, desperately.

Sarah put her hand on Reid's forehead again.

"Will you stop that!" Reid said, brushing Sarahs hand away.

"Reid all we saw was you standing there staring into the mirror. And then you fell to the ground," Caleb said.

Reid ran his hand over his face and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked, concerned.

"Back to my room to lay down I need to think," Reid answered, heading for the door.

"What about class?" Caleb called.

Reid looked back at called being careful not to look at the mirror.

"Naw I can't think with the teachers always yacking," Reid said, glancing and the mirror as he turned bach towar the door.

There Tallie was in the mirror looking out at him.

"Please be very careful," Tallie said.

"Caleb Sarah look," Reid said pointing at the mirror.

"They can't see me," Tallie said.

"What ? What's wrong Reid?" Caleb asked concern filled his voice.

"Nothing never mind," Reid said, shaking his head.

Reid was walking down the hallway wandering if he had lost his mind when he heard someone calling his name. Reid looked up to see he was standing beside a mirror and Tallie was looking out at him.

"What do you want? Why am I the only one who can see you ? If you're a ghost then why can I only see you in mirrors?" Reid asked, firing off questions angrily.

"You're the one who is the closest," Tallie answered.

"Closest to what?" Reid asked

"Who are you talking to?"

Reid jumped when he suddenly heard a voice beside him. He had been so busy conctrating on Tallie he didn't even notice the girls coming down the hall.

"Why where you staring into the mirror like that ?" asked the other girl.

"He was probably looking for his penis but he's going to need a magnifying glass to find it," Aarron Abbott said. He had been walking by and over heard the girls conversation. Aarron and the girls walked off down the hall laughing.

"You can't keep doing this popping up in mirrors and making me look like I'm crazy,"Reid screamed looking at the mirror. It was empty. Apparently you can Reid thought with a sigh as he walked to his room.

When Reid put the key in his room door it pushed open. What Reid saw inside made his blood run cold. The room was totally trashed books, papers, and clothes where thrown every.

Reids heart stopped when he saw a pair of feet sticking out form under Tyler's dresser drawers.

"Tyler," Reid gasped.

**Well there it is I hope it was worth the wait. **** Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll have chapter 7 up no later than this weekend maybe sooner. I've got to go it's already 1:25am and I have to get up in five hours and I still have to run the spell check. Until next time.**

**Mouse**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to give a big thanks to blazingfire03 and Gabwr who took the time to review. I have over 3 thousand hits on my story so do you think maybe this time I could get more than 2 reviews pretty pretty pleeeeeese with cherries on top. Keep the reviews coming and I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming as regularly as I can. Reviews encourage me and keep my creativity flowing. I have 5 more days until I'm free for the summer !!!!!!!!!**

**Ch. 7**

"Tyler! Tyler!" Reid cried, as he ran across the room.

"Tyler Oh my God!" Reid cried ,falling to his knees by his unconscious friend.

Reid reached out and clumsily felt for a pulse. I've got to get this off of him as Reid's eyes turned black and the dresser flew across the room. Reid carefully rolled Tyler over.

"Oh jeez what the hell happened?" Reid asked looking at Tyler's' face. Tyler's bottom lip was busted open and swollen there was blood running down the side of his face from a cut on his scalp.

"Tyler come on wake up baby boy," Reid pleaded, patting Tyler's cheek.

"Reid what the hell happened?" Caleb asked, from where he and Pogue where standing I the doorway. Caleb and Pogue quickly crossed the room to where Reid knelt beside Tyler. Reid was still dressed only in a towel.

"I don't know what to do," Reid said, looking up at Caleb with huge frightened eyes. "He want wake up," Reid said, sounding like a small child. In all the years Caleb and know Reid he had never seen him look so frightened and helpless. From what seemed like miles away Caleb could hear Pogues' voice but he couldn't make sense of the words.

"The police ambulance and campus security are on their way. Caleb did you hear me man? " Pogue asked.

"Uh Sorry man. What did you say?"

"I said helps on the way. How is he?" Pogue answered, crouching down beside Caleb.

"I'm not sure. But at least he's alive," Caleb answered.

Just then campus security arrived.

"What happened here?" asked the security guard with the mustache.

"We have no idea," Pogue answered.

The police and ambulance arrived before any more questions could be asked.

After the arrival of the police and ambulance everything was a rush of noise and hurried questions. The next thing any of the boys knew they where sitting in the emergency room waiting area. Mrs. Simms was pacing back and forth wringing her hands nervously. Sarah and Kate where there to but one was sure when they had arrived. Mrs. Parry arrived next she gave everyone a hug and finally she reached Reid . Knowing Reid wasn't real big on hugging she decided to give him a pat on the shoulder. To everyone's great surprise Reid stood up and grabbed Mrs. Parry in a big hug. Mrs. Parry was even more surprised when she realized that Reid was crying. She didn't try to offer in words of comfort she didn't know what to say to him or any of the others so she just held him till he was cried out. What was he doing Reid wondered as the first tears spilled down his cheeks. All he wanted was a quick hug a little comfort in a time of extreme stress. Now he was crying like a little girl in front of everyone. But as soon as Mrs. Parry's arms had closed around him everything that had happened in the past month came rushing back to him. First Tyler getting sick and saying those strange things that unfortunately turned out to be true. Then Tallie showing up in the mirror and showing him how her and her family was murdered. And now Tyler being attacked of all people why would anyone want to hurt him. When Reid stopped crying he felt totally and completely wrung out. Mrs. Parry gently pushed Reid into the chair and then dug around in her purse for some tissue. Reid noticed that Mrs. Parry handed tissues to someone on either side of him. Since Reid didn't want to look at Caleb or Pogue he did know who she gave them to. Reid lean his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Reid wake up."

"Uh," Reid mumbled.

"The doctors here to talk to us about Tyler."

"Sarah?" Reid asked in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah fine. Where's the doctor." Reid asked.

Sarah pointed over to the corner where everyone else was standing. Sarah and Reid made it over to the others just in time to catch the end of what the doctor was saying.

"I've admitted Tyler and given him a mild sedative to help keep him calm and hopefully he will be more lucid in the morning,' the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Reid asked.

"Not today son I'm limiting his visitors to family only I don't want to overwhelm him. Mrs. Simms if you'll follow me I'll show to Tyler's room."

" What did the doctor mean hopefully he'll be more lucid in the morning?" Reid asked

"The doctor said he's talking a lot of nonsense," Caleb answered.

Reid shifted uncomfortable knowing he should tell the others what he had learned but not wanting to talk about it in front Mrs. Parry.

"Reid I've made a decision I want you to come and stay at our house until they catch who ever is responsible for this attack. Before you say anything I want take no for an answer. Pogue is going back to the school to get his things and come home right now."

"I am? " Pogue asked.

"Yes you are," Mrs. Parry said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"Mrs. P I don't think…" Reid started, but Mrs. Parry cut him off. "That's just it you don't think your to impulsive. I don't want to see you get hurt by trying to go after the person who hurt Tyler. Besides I'd feel better knowing that you and Pogue are safe at the house with me. Reid shrugged but gave no more argument. When Reid got back to his room the police where just finishing up their investigation and getting ready to leave. Reid ignored the officers as he tried to get into his room.

"Can I help you son?" asked a police officer.

"Yeah this is my room you can let me in," Reid answered.

"You must be the roommate," the officer said, flipping through a notebook. "Reid Garwin," the officer said. "The detectives want to talk to you."

"Oh great ," Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"Detectives," the officer called and motioned to a man and woman standing a few feet away.

The man was about Reid's height and had short brown hair and dark eyes. The woman was a few inches shorter with blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Detective Roberts detective Taves this is Reid Garwin."

"Mr. Garwin you saved us a trip," detective Roberts said. "The provost has given us permission to use his conference room. What do you say we go talk?"

" I'd love to but I need to get some stuff together I'm going to stay at a friends house until you guys catch who ever did this," Reid answered.

"Would that be Caleb Danvers or Pogue Parrys house?" detective Taves asked.

"Pogue," Reid answered.

"That's probably a good idea since your parents are out of the country," detective Roberts said.

"How do you know my parents are out of the country?" Reid asked.

"'We called your house and the house keeper told us," detectives Taves said.

Just then Pogue came walking down the hall carrying a large duffle bag.

**Well that's it till next time. I have a question What is a provost? Is it like a headmaster or something? I've never heard that word before I watched the movie. I've ended up rewriting the whole story so I haven't even started on ch.8 yet so I don't know when I'll get that up. It want be to long hopefully. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Summers finally here Yaaaaa!**

**Ch.8**

Detectives Pogue thought when he saw the man and woman standing with Reid.

"You must be Pogue Parry," detective Taves said.

"Yes," Pogue said, nodding his head.

" Well it looks like we can kill two birds with one stone," said detective Roberts.

"I'll take Mr. Parry you can have Mr. Garwin," detective Taves said.

"Thanks," detective Roberts said, sarcastically.

" You have teenagers you should be used to attitude," detective Taves said smiling.

"I need to call my mom and tell her that me and Reid will be late or she'll get worried," Pogue said.

"Now see if I ever have a kid I wand one like him," said Detective Taves said.

"Unfortunately you can't put in an order for what you want. Come on Reid," Detective Roberts said.

"Don't I need a parent or guardian or something?' Reid asked.

"Your 18 right?"

"Yeah," Reid answered.

"Then no and besides this isn't an integration it's just a interview to find out what you know," Detective Roberts said, heading for the conference room.

**Reid's Interview**

"Okay Reid tell me everything you remember about the events of this morning," Detective Roberts said.

"I was having this sweet dream about this beautiful young thing and we were just about to get it on when Tyler jumped on me and woke me up. He scared the shit outta me I didn't even know he was coming back today. Then I got up and got ready to take a shower. After I showered and shaved I went back to the room and that's when I found Tyler," Reid concluded.

" Did anyone see you while you were in the bathroom?" Detective Roberts asked.

"Plenty of people saw me including Caleb and Sarah," Reid answered.

"I'll need a list of names of the people who saw you. I know who Caleb is. But who is Sarah?"

Detective Roberts asked.

"Sarah is Caleb's girl friend," Reid answered.

"Oh I see. How about on the way back to the room did you see anyone you didn't know or who looked suspicious ?" Detective Roberts asked.

"I didn't see anyone with a big flashing neon sign that said just trashed your room and beat the crap outta one of your best friends."

Thinking back Reid realized that he had been so preoccupied with the whole Tallie thing. That he probably wouldn't have noticed if someone had walked by with a flashing neon sign.

"Reid Ried," detective Roberts called, snapping his fingers in front of Reid's face.

Reid blinked in surprise as his mind snapped back into the present.

"Everything okay? Did you think of something?"

"Yeah everything's fine and no I didn't think of anything," Reid answered.

"Are you sure? I lost you there for a minute," detective Roberts said.

"I was just thinking about who I saw on the way back from the bathroom," Reid answered.

"So who did you see?" detective Roberts asked.

"The only people I saw where two girls from government class and that prick Aarron Abbott and there was absolutely nothing unusual," Reid answered.

"Are you sure? What where you thinking about just a minute ago?"

" I was just trying to remember if I'd seen anything strange."

"Well," detective Roberts prodded.

"I didn't"'

"Your sure?" Detective Roberts asked, again.

**Pogues' Interview**

"Would you like something to drink before we get started?" Detective Taves asked.

"No thanks," Pogue answered.

"What can you tell me about the events of this morning?" detective Taves asked.

"Not much really. I didn't see Reid or Tyler at all this morning. Me and my girlfriend met Caleb and his girlfriend for breakfast like always. Caleb told us that he had Sarah had seen Reid in the bathroom and he said he'd see them at breakfast. When he didn't show up we went looking for him and that's when we found Reid and Tyler," Pogue finished.

"Did you see anyone you didn't recognize? Or anyone who liked suspicious?" Detective Taves asked.

"No we didn't see anyone," Pogue answered.

"Okay Pogue thank you for you help we'll get in touch if we need anything else," detective Taves said.

Pogue and Reid met up out side behind the school under an old tree.

"So what did you tell him?" Pogue asked.

"I told him the truth," Reid answered.

Pogue raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well I mostly told the truth. I just left out the part about the ghost who showed me her own murder."

Before Pogue could respond his cell phone rang.

"It's Caleb, " Pogue said, looking at the caller i.d.

""Hey what's up? Did my mom talk to you?"

"Yeah thanks for the heads up. I need to know your story so they'll be the same," Caleb said.

"Alright but first but first I want to hear about Reid's ghost," Pogue said.

"Yeah I wanna hear this too. Put me on speaker,"Caleb said.

Pogue and Caleb listened in silence as Reid told them about the events of the morning leading up to him finding Tyler.

"Wow," Pogue said.

"We need to get together later and talk more about this ghost and what happened. Until then Reid I think you need to be careful an get away from the school," Caleb said.

"No problem there," Reid said, smiling.

"I think I'm going to hang around and check out the library. Maybe Tallie and Austin used to be students at Spencer and I can find out more about them," Pogue said.

Reid's' face suddenly turned serious. "Be carful," Reid said, looking a little freighted.

"You too," Pogue said, as he headed for the school and Reid for the parking lot.

Pogue sat in geometry class trying to pay attention to what was being said and failing miserable. Finale Pogue gave up and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Parry," the teacher said.

"May I please go to the lavatory?" Pogue asked.

The teacher nodded her approval. As Pogue stood up to leave he turned and gave a smile to Kate that he hoped didn't look as fake as it felt.

Pogue looked into the mirror after splashing some cold water on his face, and jumped when he saw a young boy standing behind him. Where did he come from Pogue wonder? He hadn't heard the door open and no one else and been in the bathroom when he came in. The boy wasn't dressed in the Spencer Academy uniform so he wasn't a student.

The boy said one word "Run".

"What? Who are you?"

"I can't protect you for long you have to go now," the boy said.

The urgency in the boy's voice had Pogue heading for the door before he could think about it.

Pogue was half way to the door when the room suddenly got cold and the air was so charged with electricity that the hairs on Pogues' arms stood up straight.

Pogue turned around to see if the boy had noticed the change. The boy stood looking at him sadly.

"It's to late he's here," the boy said, as a shadow moved away from the rest in the corner. Pogue couldn't make out a face on the thing in front of him that kept shifting like smoke in front of him. The boy move to stand between Pogue and the figure.

"Get out of here I'll handle him," Pogue said, reaching for the boy.

Pogue gasped as his hand went right through the boys shoulder.

Even though Pogue couldn't see a face he could feel the creature smiling at him.

"Now you know what he is and I know what you are boy, you and your friends. I will have the power of the Ipswich.

"No you want," the boy screamed, suddenly there was a blast of power so strong that it threw Pogue through the bathroom door and it to the wall across the hallway.

I can't believe I'm here again twice in one day Reid thought as he paced the floor of the E.R. waiting room.

Detectives Roberts and Taves had been interviewing Caleb when Pogues' mother had called in nearly hysterical saying the Pogue and been attacked.

Ever since Reid had arrived detective Roberts had not stopped staring at him. Kate and Sarah had arrived and the detective had barely even glanced at them. Finale detective Roberts stood up and stretched.

"Reid can we talk privately for a minute?" detcetive Roberts asked.

"I don't want to miss the doctor," Reid answered.

"It want take long and it's very important. Please?" detective Roberts asked.

Reid looked at Caleb who just shrugged. Reid stood up and followed the detective out of the room. Detective Roberts found an empty room and lead the way in.

"Reid I've been thinking about this since the first time we met and there is no easy way to tell you this." Detective Roberts said.

"Aw man your not going to hit on me are you?" Reid asked, backing up.

Detective Roberts shook his head.

"A smart ass just like your dad."

"You know my dad? Wait you're not his lover are you? NO! Don't tell me I don't want to know."

Detective Roberts shook his head again.

"I know what you and your friends are," Detective Roberts said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Reid said, his heart pounding so loudly he was sure the detective could hear it.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory," detective Roberts said.

Reid stood staring as detective Roberts eyes turned solid black.

**Well that's it the end of another one. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review.**

**Oh I'm sorry if all the cliffhangers bother anybody I just write till it feels right to end the chapter and most of the time that's just how it works out. Talk to ya next time.**

**Mouse**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

**Well here's another one I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review . **

"What? How?" Reid sputtered.

Detective Roberts blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

"My name Frank Roberts. I'm your dads' brother."

"No uhh uhh no way. Even if you were my uncle you would have any powers only the first born son gets powers," Reid said, his voice shaking.

"Let me be more specific I'm his half brother your grandfather liked the ladies," Frank said, sadly.

"Lets pretend I believe you it still doesn't explain how you got powers,' Reid said.

"That's a question for the ages kid. I don't know there's some kind of loop hole, I slipped through the cracks , I'm a genetic anomaly, I've been trying to figure it out since I was thirteen If you figure it out let me know."

Reid flopped down it the nearest chair rubbing his face.

"Why didn't I know? Wait a minute wait just a minute," Reid said, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at Detective Roberts.

"You don't look anything like my grandfather, dad, or me," Reid said , sounding triumphant.

"Your right I look like my mom. I know you dealing with a lot right now and this bit of news isn't making things any easier. I don't blame you for not believing me and you don't just have to take my word for it. When Sam Parry and Hank Simms arrive you can asked them. First of all why don't you sit down before I have to pick you up off the floor then I'll try my best to explain everything. Like I said before your grandfather liked the ladies but he hated responsibility a trait I see he pasted on to his son so when my mom got pregnant he left her high and dry. My mom married Danny Roberts when I was two and he adopted me when I was four. I never knew the difference everything was great until I turned thirteen and that's when things started getting strange. Somehow mom got in touch with Patrick your grandfather and boy was he interested in me then two sons with powers man he was in seventh heaven. After thirteen years of nothing he suddenly wanted to be the best dad in the world. Well I sure you can image how well that went over especial with your dad. Patrick would bring Rob over to my house so "We could get to know each other". I remember the first time Rob brought the others over he introduced me as his dads' little bastard. Hank and Sam were always very nice to me they helped me learn to control my powers. Rob and William they either ignored me or the were plotting their next mean trick,"

Before detective Roberts could get any father Sarah knocked on the door.

"The doctors ready to talk to us about Pogue now. Reid are you okay?" Sarah asked, concern filling her voice.

Reid was sitting in the chair holding his head and looking kind of grey.

"Yeah he's fine," detective Roberts said. "Thanks for letting us know the doctors ready we'll be there in just a minute," detective Roberts said, leaning on the door stopping Sarah from coming all the way in.

"Okay," Sarah said, uncertainly. "Reid are you sure your okay?"

"Uhhu," Reid said, nodding his head weakly.

Sarah gave Reid one more concerned look before backing out of the doorway.

"Oh Sarah is Mr. Parry and Simms here yet?" Roberts called.

"Yeah,"

"When they get through talking to the doctor please send them and Caleb down here I need a word with them," detective Roberts said.

"Okay," Sarah said, still sounding uncertain.

"Thanks," detective Roberts said, with a smile.

After shutting the door detective Roberts knelt down in front of Reid.

"Listen to me son I know you've got a lot your trying to sort through right now but you have to hold it together. I'm going to the vending machines and get some sodas while I'm gone I need you to pull it together. Because if we're going to beat what ever this thing is that has hurt your friends it's going to take all of us," detective Roberts said, standing up.

When detective Roberts came back he found Reid prowling the room like a caged tiger.

"Do you have any idea what this thing is? Or why it's attacked my friends? Or what the ghost have to do with any of this?" Reid asked, firing off questions.

"No no and what ghost?"

Just then the door opened and Mr. Parry Mr. Simms and Caleb walked in.

"Frankie?" Mr. Simms and Mr. Parry said, together.

"You do know him?" Reid asked.

"Yeah it's been a long time," Mr. Parry said.

"Hank, Sam it has been a long time," detective Ravts said stepping forward to shake both men's hands.

"How do you know each other?" Caleb asked.

"Oh you're his," Sam Parry started, comprehension dawning on his face.

"He's who's what?" Caleb asked, trying to follow the conversation.

"He's my uncle," Reid answered.

Before Frank could say anything his cell phone rang.

"Explain to me how he is your uncle," Caleb said, grabbing Reid by the elbow and pulling him to the corner.

Reid was still talking to Caleb when Frank finished talking and hung up the phone.

"Boys I need you over here now," Frank said, slipping back into detective mode.

"Everyone sit down this isn't going to be easy."

"What about this has been easy?" Reid asked, sarcastically.

"Hank how much do you know about your wife's' past?" Frank asked.

"Helen? Everything at least everything that's important," Hank answered.

" Are you sure?" Frank asked.

" Yes of course." Hank answered starting to get mad.

"Do you know how her family died?"

"Her parents where killed in a car wreck and she was an only child so after her parents death she went to live with her aunt and uncle," Hank finished.

"Wow," Frank said, rubbing his face. "She really gave you the G-rated version or it might be more like the fantasy version. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but her parents death was nothing like that and she wasn't an only child she had one sister and two brothers," Frank said.

"How could you possible know all this and how dare you question my wife's honesty," Hank said, standing up.

"Hank just take it easy. Let's hear what he has to say," Sam said, putting his had on his friends arm. "Frankie how did you get this information and how do you know it's accurate," Sam asked.

"I ran background checks on everyone trying to figure out exactly what's going on. Oh and one more not so good piece of news Helen changed her last name after her family's' death," Frank said.

"What did you find out," Hank asked, flopping back down in the chair.

"Wait a minute," Reid said, "Her brother and sister where their names Tallie and Austin?' Reid asked.

"How did you know?" Frank asked, surprised.

"Their the ghost I was gonna tell you about," Reid said.

"Alright I really need someone to start filling in the blanks because I feel like I just stepped into the twilight zone," Sam said.

"Shall I? Or do you want to?" Frank asked.

"No you go ahead please you probably know more about what happened than I do," Reid said.

" Alright It's not pretty I'm warning you now. Apparently the prep came in through the back door which was unlocked. He shot Mrs. Hampton once in the stomach and left her to bleed to death on the kitchen floor. He took Mr. Hampton and the two younger kids out in the living room. He shot Mr. Hampton once in the chest and once in the stomach. He shot the younger girl"

"Tallie her name was Tallie and the boys name was Austin," Reid interrupted.

"Tallie was shot through the back..

"Did she suffer?" Reid asked.

"That's not important right now," Frank said, trying to avoid the subject.

"It's important to me Frank," Reid said.

Frank closed his eyes really not want have to tell Reid the truth but knowing better than to lie to him.

"Tallie was shot through the back it severed her spinal cord she didn't die right away it's impossible to say how much pain she was in. Austin was shot through the head at close range so he died instantly. The older boy Brian was found lying in the upstairs hallway he had been shot three times once in the stomach once through the chest and once through the head."

"Wait a minute wait just a minute that's wrong it's all wrong. Brian was the murder he's the one who killed his parents and then Tallie and Austin. I don't know who killed Brian but good for them," Reid said, vehenously.

" Reid who told you that?"

"I did," said a girls voice from inside the mirror.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger again but yeah I gotta leave you wanting more or you want come back. So any who I'm hoping to wrap this story up in the next chapter or two hopefully I'll just have to see how it plays out. I've been toying with the idea of writing a with a black cat in it. I know it's been done a million times. But I have a black cat and trust me there is nothing ordinary about this cat especially sitting here listening to cries of "You damn evil cat". So while your review let me know what you think about the black cat thing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**There's nothing like taking a relaxing shower getting into clean pjs and crawling into bed already to work on your story My night went nothing like that. Lol** **Oh well enough complaining on with the story. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.**

**Ch. 10**

Everyone but Reid watched in sock as Tallie and Austin stepped out of the mirror.

"It's about time you figured it out. Your just about out of time ," Austin said.

"Be nice Austin. But he is right we are just about out of time," Tallie said.

"Does anyone else need new pants?" Frank asked.

"I told you there where ghost?" Reid said sound very smug.

"Show them like you did me how your brother Brian slaughtered your family," Reid said.

" Brian did kill us "

"But he wasn't in control," Austin interrupted, Sounding defensive.

"No he wasn't in control," Tallies said soothingly.

"Then who was? Is it the same person or thing that attacked Tyler and Pogue?" Caleb asked.

"Yes," Tallie and Austin asked, together.

"His name was Isaiah Hanks he lived in Salem during the witch trails his wife was tried and convicted as a witch they burned her at the stake. But what no one knew is that they where both witches. Some how he found a way to take her power before she died, after that he made it his lifes work to find people who had the power kill them and steal their powers. He also found a way to leave his body so he could go searching for people who had the power he as some kind of amulet the glows when he's around people who have the power," Tallie explained.

"Does it look like this," Frank said, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a stone amulet he was wearing around his neck.

The stone was glowing a bright yellow.

"I'm surprised you couldn't see it through my shirt. There's so much power in this room that the stones warm," Frank said.

"Where did you get that from ?" Sam asked

"The pendant my dad the one who raised me not the sperm donor gave it to me. My wife's great aunt put the warning spell on it. I had hope I would have to tell you this but my wife's a witch too she's descended from the witches who escaped the trials. All four of my children have some sort of power things around our house are never boring. We need to get everyone one of these,' Frank said pulling a thin leather bracelet with symbols on it from under his shirt sleeve.

"What's that?" Reid asked.

"It's a protection spell. Everyone in my family has something with the spell on it," Frank said.

"I want to check the book of Damnation to see if we can find a way to stop this guy," Caleb said.

"You can check it if it will make you feel better but I doubt you will find anything. One of the many things I learned from Aunt Millie is that every covenants book only covers powers, people and things that have to do with that particular covenant. Isaiah Hanks was part of the Salem covenant so I doubt you will find any thing about him or how to stop him in your book but I guess it couldn't hurt," Frank said.

"Wait a minute I have a couple of questions for the aa gg um Tallie and Austin," Hank said.

"Only a couple ?" Sam said, sarcastically.

Hank glared at Sam.

" You are my wife's' brother and sister?' Hank asked.

"Right ," Tallie and Austin said, together.

"Where was Helen while her family was being killed?"

"She was out with her friends it was Friday night the only night she was allowed to go out," Tallie answered.

"I have a question," Sam said. "I Brian killed all of you. Who killed Brian?"

"Isaiah," Austin answered.

"How'd he do that?" Reid asked.

"When he inhabits someone's' body he steals their strength their energy he's probably in Tyler for awhile that's probably why he got so sick," Tallie said.

"Why Tyler? Why my son?" Sam asked.

"Because he's related to us and he's an Ipswich he's powerful and he's part of an old vendetta," Tallie answered.

"How'd he die?" Caleb asked.

"How did who die?" Reid asked.

"Isaiah Hanks you never said how he died."

"He didn't exactly," Austin answered. "Do you remember Tallie telling you that Isaiah found away to leave his body?" Ausht asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"A boy named Michael Chase who was also part of the Salem covenant found out what he was doing. One day without telling anyone else Michael waited on Isaiah to leave his body then he went in to the house and smothered Isaiah with a pillow Isaiah instantly sensed the death of his body and came back. Michaels' plan had been to entrap Isaiah in a pendant with a binding spell but Isaiah was far to strong for one person to handle Isaiah took his powers and killed him easily and then he did the same the rest of his family."

"So he's not really dead he's just been wandering around all these years without a body. That's enough to put anyone in a crappy mood," Reid said.

"I want to go see my son," Hank said.

"Me too," Sam added.

"Alright how about this for a plan Sam and Hank you go see your sons. Caleb you go check the Book of Damnation just in case who knows there might be something useful. Reid your with me we'll go see aunt Millie and pick her brain for awhile and then well meet in the cafeteria at four o'clock," Frank said.

"Some ancient crazy witch is after us and no offense Frank but we hardly know you. I don't think it's a good idea for me and Reid to be separated I mean how do we know your not in on all of this," Caleb said.

"I understand I'm not the witch's accomplices. Why don't I go with you boys I just found Reid I'd hate to loose him."

Frank noticed how Caleb looked at him suspiciously.

"Look kid all three of us are ascended. Right? So if I did try something the two of you could take me easy," Frank said, sensible.

Finally still looking suspicious Caleb nodded his head in agreement.

**Sorry about the delay someone who shall remain nameless is getting greedy with the computer. I still haven't gotten any feedback on the black cat idea. Or is it just that nobody cares one way or the other which is fine but if you have an opinion let me hear it. In till next time.**

**Mouse**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me feed back on my question it means a lot.**

**Ch.11**

When Hank Sims walked into his sons hospital room Tyler was moaning pitifully and tossing his head around on the pillow.

"It's okay baby. Everything will be fine mommys here?" Helen said.

"We've gotta to help them their stuck," Tyler said.

"Who's stuck son?" Hank asked, closing the door behind him.

"Hank what did that detective want? You took so long I was starting to get worried," Helen said.

"Who's stuck son?" Hank repeated ignoring his wife.

"He's going to make me go away and then he's going to kill everyone else," Tyler said.

"Make you go away what are you talking about Tyler? You have to tell me I need know son,' Hank said, stroking his sons damp hair.

"He's rambling it's the concussion he doesn't know what he's saying," Helen said.

"Oh give it up I know everything," Hank said, surprised by the amount of anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Helen asked, startled by her husbands anger

"I know about your family about why our son was picked to be this things host. Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you trust me with your secret? I trusted you with mine," Hank growled.

"I I Who told you? And what do you mean using our son for a host?" Helen said, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Hank shook his head and closed his eyes trying to close out the pained look on his wifes face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so harsh. Frankie told me I'll explain who he is later that's another story. Long story short our son has been taken over by a centuries old witch and if we don't do something quick we'll lose him," Hank said.

Pogue's room

When Sam Parry entered his son's room he found him sitting up in bed looking irritated.

"Sam thank goodness will you tell this hard headed son of yours that he's got to stay in bed," Mrs. Parry said.

"Dad we have got to talk privately right now," Pogue said, urgently.

"It's alright son I know everything and we're working on a way to stop it," Sam said.

"Who's we?" Pogue asked.

"Me, Hank Sims, Caleb, Reid, and Frankie wait before you ask who Frankie is I'll have to explain that to you sometime when we have two or three hours. Your just going to have to trust us," Sam said.

"Would anyone care to fill me and Kate in on what you boys are talking about ," Mrs. Parry asked.

Caleb and Reid spent over an hour looking through the Book of Damnation for answers while Frank stood outside. Caleb had refused to let him into the secret room where the book was hidden. Finally Caleb and Reid came out of the room.

"Find anything?" Frank asked.

"No," Caleb said, grudgingly.

"Alright lets roll then," Frank said, heading for his car.

Reid turned around and looked at Caleb who was glaring at Franks back.

"Come on Caleb you and Frank can whip it out later and see who's is bigger. Right now we need to find a way to stop this son of a bitch before he hurts anybody else," Reid said.

Caleb blinked and raised his eyebrows at Reid.

"What?" Reid asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Caleb said, smiling and following Reid.

"So where are we going now?" Reid asked, as he climbed into the front seat of Frank's car.

"We're going to see the sweetest old lady in the world," Frank answered, smiling and starting the car.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of a large ranch style house. Frank got out of the car and led the way to the side door. A minute or two later a young teenage girl with long blond hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Hey Lisa may we come in?" Frank asked.

"Sure Frankie," the girl said, opening the door wide.

"Hi Frankie and friends," a women said, stepping out of another room. The women was short and as big around as she was tall her red hair had almost completely turned gray.

"What do you need Frankie? Or are you in some kind of trouble?" the women asked.

"Well hello to you too Katherine and what makes you think I need something? Or that I'm in some kind of trouble?"

"You're here at my house in the middle of the day with strangers. " K athrine suddenly got a strange look on her face . " You' re in trouble you all are serious trouble and there's something evil lurking about it's after you especially you two," Katherine said, pointing to Reid and Caleb.

"We need to talk to Aunt Millie we need her help," Frank said.

**Okay so I had planned on this being the last chapter but it didn't work out that way. I want the end to be something really special. I have a lot going on personally right now so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get back to the story. I'm sorry but that darn life just want mind it's own business and leave me alone.**

**Mouse**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My sister had to have emergency surgery as a matter of fact I'm sitting in her hospital room right now. Please read and review and forgive any stupid mistakes I spent the night here so I didn't get much sleep.**

"No I'm sorry Frankie she's old and sick and I won't let you and these kids drag her into something she can't handle," Kathrine said.

Just then the door at the end of the hall flew open and slammed against the wall.

"I think she wants to see us," Frankie said.

"Mom I hope you know what your doing," Katherine said, sighing and moving out of the way.

"Come on guys," Frankie's said, with a smile.

Caleb and Reid followed Frankie down the hallway and thru the door. An old women with thinning curly gray hair sat in a hard back chair in the middle of the room.

"Aunt Millie," Frankie said, crossing the room. "How are you?" Frankie asked, kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine dear," Aunt Millie said, patting Frankie's hand. "How are you?"

" Aunt Millie we need your help," Frank said

"I know. But first introduce me to your friends and have a seat," Aunt Millie instructed.

Frank started to protest that they didn't have time for pleasantries but the look on Aunt Millie's face stopped him.

"This is Reid and Caleb," Frank said, pointing to each in turn.

Reid and Caleb nodded and then sat down on the couch. Frank sighed and sat down beside them when Aunt Millie looked at him.

"Such handsome young men and so very special. You remind me of my sweet George when he was a young man," Aunt Millie said, pointing to Reid. "Now tell me what kind of trouble you boys have gotten into. " Aunt Millie stopped talking and cocked her head like she was listening to something. " No that was wrong trouble found you. I've felt this evil before it's Isaiah Hanks. Isn't it?" Aunt Millie asked.

"Yeah it is and we need to know how to destroy him," Frankie said.

"How do you know all of this?" Caleb asked.

"It's part of my gift . Now your probably wondering how I know what Isaiah Hanks evil feels like? How old do I look to you boys?"

Caleb and Reid looked at each other unsure how to answer the question or if they should answer it.

"I want be mad just give it your best guess," Aunt Millie said.

"Late eighties," Caleb guessed.

"Reid?" Aunt Millie said, with a smile.

"Late nineties," Reid said.

"Your both wrong but Reid's guess was the closest," Aunt Millie said. "Next August I'll be 105 years old. And as to how I know what Isaiah Hanks evil feels like I was once a part of a team who's job it was to hunt down destroy him."

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"He inhibited the body of one of the team members and one night while they were all sleeping Katie cut their throats the only thing that saved me was a small bladder. When I realized what had happened I ran I just left everything and I ran. I know you probably think I'm a coward but my friends were already dead and I didn't stand a change against him by myself."

"He never came looking for you?" Reid asked.

"No I guess he decided I wasn't worth it. But what he didn't know was that I had this," Aunt Millie said, pulling out a gold amulate with a green stone from inside her shirt.

"What's that?" Reid asked.

"It's the only thing that can imprison Isaiah Hanks," Aunt Millie answered.

"Does it work?" Caleb asked.

"For your sakes you better hope so young man," Aunt Millie answered, seriously.

"This is second time he's gone after Tyler's family. What would make them any different than you?" Reid asked.

"I'm not sure but there must be something that attracts him to that unfortunate family. Okay enough pleasantries and questions it's time to get down to business. I need you both to give me something that is very important to you something with sentimental value so I can but a protection spell on them," Aunt Millie said.

Caleb reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"It was my dads when he was a young boy. It's the only thing of his that I have," Caleb explained handing over the knife.

"Good good his should work beautifully," Millie said.

Aunt Millie clutched the knife in her hand and closed her eyes suddenly a yellow light began to seep form in between Aunt Millie's fingers and the air was charged with a power like Caleb and Reid had never felt before. After a minute or two Aunt Millie opened her fist and the knife lay in her hand the words that had suddenly appeared on the knife where still glowing yellow.

"Keep it with you at all times and it will protect you from people who want to harm you," Aunt Millie said, handing the knife back to Caleb.

"Reid?" Aunt Millie asked, expectantly.

Reid had thought and thought and couldn't come up anything that his parents had given him that had any special meaning to him.

"I don't have anything," Reid said, looking a little embarssed.

Aunt Millie let out a sigh and a drawer in the dresser slid open and out floated a ring.

"Mom no," Katherine said. She and Lisa had been standing quietly against the back wall.

"This ring," Katherine said, holding out a tigers eye ring. "Belonged to my dear sweat husband it was given to him by our only son Isaac. Isaac saved for a year to buy that ring for his daddy for Fathers day. Isaac was killed by a drunk driver three weeks later after that my husband never took the ring off. This ring has a lot of emotion tied to it even though it's not your emotion I hope that it will still work," Aunt Millie said. Aunt Millie closed her eyes and repeated the same process she did with Caleb's' knife.

"Reid take good care of this ring and it will take care of you. Give me your hand," Aunt Millie said.

Reid held out his hand and Aunt Millie slipped the still glowing ring on Reid's finger.

"Angel girl run up to your room and get me one of those friendship bracelets thingy's your always working," Aunt Millie said.

Lisa looked strangely at her great grand mother but went to do as she was told.

"I need something to put a shielding spell on so that Josiah can't reenter that poor boys body," Aunt Millie stopped and cocked her head like she was listening to something.

"Katharine go ask Lisa to bring me a hand full of bracelets. I have the feeling your going to help when you get back to the hospital," Aunt Millie said.

**I really do hope this made some kind of sense. Obviously I didn't finish the story like I had planned even I'm not sure how it's going to end. I hope you enjoyed it. Talk to you next time**

**Mouse**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.**** 13**

**Well this is it the finale chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to everyone who's been with me since the beginning. Good news my sister is finally home and doing better she still has a long road ahead of her but a least she's home. **

Lisa came back down stairs a few minutes later with a hand full of assorted bracelets.

"Thank you Angel," Aunt Millie said, taking the bracelets and kissing Lisa on the cheek.

"On objects like these I can only place a barrier spell we can just hope that will be enough," Aunt Millie said, closing her fingers around the bracelets. "Here Frankie make sure to give one to everyone that helps you and don't forget this," Aunt Millie said, take off her pendant and handing that and the bracelets to Frankie. You boys should hurry I have the feeling time is running short," Aunt Millie said.

"How do we trap him in the pendent?" Caleb asked.

"Ah well that could be difficult especially if he finds out what the pendant is for so please be careful who you trust. All someone has to do is get within a foot of him and the spell on the pendant should pull him in," Aunt Millie answered.

"Should pull him in," Reid said, with raised eyebrows.

"Well I never got the chance to test," Aunt Millie said.

"Great," Reid mumbled, under his breath.

Frank looked at his watch and stood up. Walking over to Aunt Millie Frank gave her a kiss on the cheek thanked her for helping and left the room.

Caleb and Reid each thanked Aunt Millie and turned to follow Frank when Aunt Millie called out to them.

"Caleb you and your friends are welcome to come by any time and Reid your family now so I expect to see you soon," Aunt Millie said, with a smile.

Everyone sat silently on the drive back to the hospital each lost in his on thoughts.

When Frank, Reid, and Caleb walked into the hospital cafeteria they found everyone but Tyler and Mrs. Simms sitting at a large table.

"Aunt Millie was right," Reid whispered.

"She usually is," Frank answered.

"Pogue what are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

"He's hard headed and he doesn't listen," Kate said, holding Pogues hand.

"Where have you guys been?" Pogue asked.

"Getting help," Reid answered, grabbing a chair and turning it around backwards so he could sit down.

"First thing first if your going to help us put one of these on," Frank said, passing around the friendship bracelets.

"I haven't seen one of these in years. What are these for?" Sarah asked.

"They have shielding spells on them," Caleb answered, tying Sarah's' bracelet around her wrist.

"Shielding spells from what?" Kate asked.

"From the witch who made Tyler sick and hurt Pogue," Caleb said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"We have a lot to tell you guys about," Frank said.

Reid who had been rubbing his new ring absently suddenly jumped out of his chair.

"We need to take the bracelets up stairs," Reid said.

"Here you can take them while I fill the others in," Frank said, holding out the bracelets to Reid.

"No the three of us need to go," Reid said, shaking his head.

"What is wrong with you?" Pogue.

"Nothing I just I want to talk to them in private," Reid said, giving up on trying to make up an excuse.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, after they were a way from the others.

"I don't know just a feeling I started remembering how Aunt Millie told us to be careful. How do we know that Isaiah hasn't taken over one of their bodies," Reid said.

"Good point kid," Frank said, as the stepped on to the elevator.

The rest of the short ride was spent in silence. When they rounded the corner to Tyler's room they found a strange man pacing in front of the door. Reid and Caleb immediately went on guard ready to fight.

"Joey?" Frank called, to the stranger.

Joey stopped pacing and turned around and smiled at the group.

"Man it's about time if I had to wait much longer I was afraid they where going to call security," Joey said.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked.

"Nana sent me she forgot to tell you something about the amulet and she was worried," Joey said with a small smile.

"We don't know you. How do we know your not lying?" Reid asked.

"Who ever has the amulet take it out if it's not glowing bright green then I'm not your man," Joey said.

"Aunt Millie didn't tell us anything about the amulet glowing," Frank said, suspciously.

"I know that's what she forgot to tell you," Joey said

Cautiously Frank pulled the amulet from his pocket and looked at it.

"Is it glowing?" Joey asked.

"No," Frank answered, slipping the amulet back into his pocket.

"When ever you get around what's his name the amulet will start to glow it's how you'll know you have the right person," Joey said.

"I guess we should go see if he's still in Tyler," Frank said.

"If your talking about the kid in that room," Joey said, pointing to Tyler's room. "I seriously doubt he'd go back in to him he's just about all used up," Joey said.

"Let's get this over with," Frank said, as he opened Tyler's room door.

Reid felt a knot form in his throat when he saw Tyler he looked so small and helpless lying in the bed. One look at Caleb told Reid Caleb felt the same way. Frank was looking down discreetly at his hand.

"How's Tyler doing? Reid asked.

" He's holding his own right now," Mrs. Simms said.

"Here put this on," Frank said, handing her a bracelet and tying the other one around Tyler's' limp wrist.

"What are these?" Mrs. Simms asked.

"They have shielding spells on them," Frank answered.

When Frank went to walk away Mrs. Simms grabbed his arm.

"Please save my baby," Mrs. Simms begged.

"We're going to do our best," Frank promised.

Out in the hallway Joey was still waiting for them.

"Alright fellows here's what I came up with," Joey said.

"Since when do you make plans for us? Who are you?" Reid asked.

"He's my wife's cousin and lets at least hear what her has to say before you shut him down," Frank said.

"Thanks Frankie. Now the first thing we need to do is get the rest of the group away from innocent people. I think the courtyard in between the buildings will be a good place. I'll know the minute I see them if what's his name is in one of your friends," Joey said.

"His name is Isaiah Hanks. And exactly how will you know if he's in one of our friends?" Caleb asked, sounding irritated at the new comer for try to take charge.

"I can read auras it's part of my gift," Joey said, with a shrug. "Give me the amulet Frank I'll sneak up on who ever it is and hopefully he'll never see it coming and we can finish this thing without a big fight," Joey finished.

Frank hesitated for a minute before giving Joey the amulet.

"You trust me don't you Frankie?" Joey asked, before taking the amulet.

"Of course I do it's just I hate you had to get involved. There is enough life's at stake and you have a brand new little baby girl," Frank said.

Joey raised his eyebrows and almost looked amused. "I plan on being home in time for a late supper," Joey said. "Besides your family you know I got your back."

"Are you two ready?" Frank asked, Caleb and Reid.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Caleb answered.

Reid went to get the others while Frank, Caleb, and Joey went outside to wait.

"Alright Caleb we're here what's the plan," Pogue asked.

Nobody noticed that Joey had come in right behind them.

"Excuse me," Joey said, tapping Kate on the shoulder.

"Yes," Kate said, turning around.

"Gottcha," Joey said, holding up the amulet.

Kate screamed and started backing up.

"What are doing?" Pogue screamed, lunging for Joey.

Reid grabbed Pogue by one arm and Caleb grabbed him by the other.

"Easy Pogue easy," Caleb said.

"He's hurting her let me go," Pogue screamed.

"Look at her man there's someone else in side of Kate," Reid said.

Pogue stopped struggling and looked at what the others where staring at.

Kate was lying perfectly still on the ground and there was something that looked like a shadow half in and half out of her.

"Something's wrong it shouldn't be this hard to get him out. I'm killing her," Joey said, almost in a whisper. "If I stop and he gets a way he'll kill all of us."

"Stop please," Pogue said, sagging between Caleb and Reid.

Reid looked down his heart dropping to his feet. Suddenly the bright orange bracelet on Pogues' wrist caught Reid's attention.

"It's the bracelet," Reid said suddenly.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"It's the bracelet that's what's keeping him in. Caleb use your knife and cut it off," Reid ordered.

Caleb let go of Pogues arm dropping to the ground beside Kate he pulled out his knife and cut the bracelet off her wrist. As soon as the bracelet was off the shadow flew out of Kate's body and into the amulet. The stone turned black and the amulet jerked and pulled like a dog trying to get free of a leash.

"Oh God Kate," Pogue said, dropping down on her other side and scooping her into his arms.

"Is she…" Reid started.

"She's alive," Caleb said.

Kate began to moan in Pogues' arms.

"Shh it's ok baby your safe I gottcha," Pogue said, gently kissing her face.

"Thank you."

Everyone turned at the sound of the new voice.

"Tallie Austin," Reid, said smiling.

"I knew you where the ones I knew we had found our heros the minute I saw you," Tallie said.

"Liar you just thought they were cute," Austin said grinning.

Tallie gave Austin a look that would have killed him if he hadn't already been dead.

"We just came to say thankyou and goodbye," Tallie said.

"You have to go," Reid said, sounding a little sad.

"We can be with the rest of our family now but first there's one more thing we have to do," Tallie said, as she and Austin disappeared.

Tyler's Room

Mrs. Simms was sitting by Tyler's bed holding his hand when she saw the two reflections appear in the window.

"Hi Helen we've miss you," Tallie said.

"I knew you'd come as soon as Hank told me about you. Have you come for Tyler? Is this my punishment to loose my baby," Mrs. Simms asked.

"Why'd do you blame yourself it wasn't your fault it wasn't anyone's fault but Isaiah Hanks," Tallie said.

"I should have been there to protect you," Mrs. Simms said crying.

"If you'd been there you'd be dead too," Austin said.

"We're not mad at you we never were. We're glad you got grow up fall in love and have kids we'd never take that from you," Tallie said. " We just wanted to say that we love you and tell you goodbye."

"I love you too. Will you tell mom dad and Brian I love them too ?" Mrs. Simms asked.

"Of course we will," Tallie answered smiling.

"We've got to go now," Austin said.

"Wait my baby," Mrs. Simms said.

"He'll be fine," Austin said, as he and Tallie disappeared for the last time.

**Well that's it I hope everyone enjoyed the ride as much as I did.**

**Mouse**

"


End file.
